my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Storks (2016)
Storks is a upcoming 2016 computer-animated movie produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. Storyline A stork (Andy Samberg) who delivers packages for a giant corporation lands in big trouble when he accidentally activates a machine, which produces an adorable baby girl. Also See Storks (2016) (Trailers) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSES BY, HORN BLASTS Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 WILHELM SCREAM (really great foot) LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND AS TIME GOES BY (1999 WARNER BROS. PICTURES JINGLE) Image Gallery Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6077.jpg|WILHELM SCREAM Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6084.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Movies That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Movies That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:TV Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl